NÃO SERIA LEGAL?
by Sakura Soryu
Summary: ...HINATA CHAN! NÃO SERIA LEGAL SE NOS CASÁSSEMOS?...[TWO SHOTS] [NarutoxHinata] Primeiro capitulo uma songfic de 'Wouldn't It Be Nice' dos fofos dos Beach Boys [PRESENTE DE ANIVERSÁRIO PARA SANNYH CHAN! Te adoro!]


**NÃO SERIA LEGAL?**

**Casal: _Hinata e Naruto._**

**Ps: Naruto não me pertence, esse animê/mangá é de Masashi Kishimoto, e essa bandinha kawaii que é os Beach Boys que toca 'Wouldn't It Be Nice' também não u.u.**

Fala Normal

(Interrupções da autora)

"Pensamentos dos personagens"

**Nome de alguma banda/grupo/cantor/cantora/música, ou qualquer outra palavra que tenha que esta em negrito)**

'_Letra de alguma musica'_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

No alto de uma montanha ao por do sol, as folhas das altas árvores balançavam com o leve e confortante vento, os pássaros cantavam uma bela melodia, acompanhados do barulho das águas cristalinas da cachoeira.

Uma paisagem impecavelmente bela e...Perfeita.

- _Hinata-chan..._ – O garoto sorria ajoelhado segurando as mãos da amada enquanto sussurrava o nome da mesma, Naruto vestia um elegante terno preto enquanto carregava consigo um buquê de rosas vermelhas e em sua mão direita uma linda e pequena caixinha preta de camurça.

- _Sim? Naruto-kun_ – A Hyuuga também sussurrava o nome do amado enquanto com os olhos brilhantes prestes a transborda lágrimas observavam a pequena caixinha preta nas mãos do loiro.

Naruto apenas sorriu de uma forma galanteadora enquanto entregava as flores para Hinata que apenas as abraçou contra o peito enquanto o Uzumaki se levantava ficando de frente para ela.

- _Hyuuga Hinata, você aceita se casar comigo?_ – Naruto fez o pedido com os seus belos olhos azuis fixos nos olhos perolados dela, porem, antes da Hyuuga poder responder qualquer coisa...

- **PI PI PI **(**despertador**)

Naruto que estava a dormir em sua cama abraçando o travesseiro azulado imaginando ser Hinata acordou em um pulo ainda se sentindo zonzo pelo sono.

Olhou ao redor do quarto e fez uma expressão um pouco triste, fora tudo um sonho...

Hinata-chan já tinha ido para casa, Hinata-chan já tinha o deixado sozinho, novamente...

'_Não seria legal se nós fossemos mais velhos'_

_'Então nós não teríamos que esperar tanto'_

_'E não seria legal se vivêssemos juntos'_

_Em algum tipo de mundo em que nós pertencemos'_

O Uzumaki passou ambas as mãos em seus brilhantes olhos azuis na tentativa de despertar de vez, porem ficara acordado a noite inteira, afastar o sono não parecia, enfim, ser uma tarefa fácil.

Naruto fez uma careta mostrando a língua e se perguntando porque diabos tinha colocado o despertador para tocar em pleno sábado! Que ele se lembre, não tinha nenhum compromisso, muito menos uma missão de ultima hora.

Fez uma cara pensativa e logo soltando um grito que ecôo pelo quarto do atual Hokage.

Sim, Uzumaki Naruto finalmente alcançara o seu maior sonho, se tornar o Hokage de Konoha, finalmente ganhara o respeito e admiração de todos a sua volta.

Até do teme que finalmente voltara para Konoha, mesmo este não admitindo a admiração que sentira pelo loiro ao vê-lo finalmente alcançar o seu maior sonho.

Pelo menos era isso o que todos pensavam.

Se tornar Hokage virara o seu _segundo _maior sonho, pois com o compromisso que formara com uma certa Hyuuga há anos o fez perceber que na verdade, o seu maior sonho era estar com ela.

Sempre com ela!

Naruto sem perder tempo empurrou as cobertas para o lado que ainda o cobriam da cintura para baixo, finalmente se lembrara do motivo de ter levantado tão cedo!

O Uzumaki correra para o banheiro apenas vestindo um samba canção preto, escovava os dentes com rapidez espalhando espuma por toda a sua boca, cuspiu a mesma rapidamente enquanto fazia um rápido gargarejo.

Molhou seu rosto com a água fria que saía pela pia, depois a fechando, ao mesmo tempo em que enxugava o rosto com uma pequena toalha branca.

Saiu desesperado do banheiro tropeçando em seus calçados ninjas dando de cara no chão, Naruto ao invés de se levantar em um pulo como era de se imaginar, já que parecia estar com tanta pressa ficou ali, caído no chão com uma expressão chorosa.

"Hoje não é o meu dia...". – Naruto pensou ainda com a expressão chorosa, depois de alguns segundos se levantou calmamente, porem com uma expressão decidida no rosto "Hoje faz cinco anos que eu estou com a Hinata-chan! E eu já me decidi, vou pedi-la em casamento!".

'_Você sabe que vai ser muito melhor'_

_'Quando pudermos dizer 'boa noite' e ficarmos juntos'_

Naruto acabara de sair do banheiro com uma toalha azul clara enrolada na cintura, seu corpo ainda se encontrava molhado, pingando um pouco de água pelo chão do quarto.

O Uzumaki abriu com rapidez o armário marrom escuro de se quarto, o interior do armário estava em completa desordem, assim como o restante de seu apartamento.

Porem algo se destacava no meio daquela bagunça, um terno preto impecável estava pendurado em um cabide ainda com o plástico a protegê-lo.

Os olhos do loiro brilharam de emoção ao vê aquele terno, com cuidado ele o pegou abraçando o mesmo e em seguida com um verdadeiro riacho de lágrimas saindo de seus vivos olhos azuis.

Gastara muito dinheiro com aquela roupa, mas segundo as palavras do vendedor, uma antiga lenda faz daquele terno famoso, sempre quem o veste na hora de pedir a pessoa amada para viver com o mesmo a vida inteira, tem um casamento repleto de felicidade e amor.

Só de lembrar as palavras do velho senhor o Uzumaki se sentia mais confiante.

Respirou fundo com um enorme sorriso enfeitando o seu rosto, jogou a toalha em um canto qualquer do quarto e rapidamente pegou uma cueca qualquer no armário a vestiu apressadamente e em seguida colocando o terno preto novíssimo.

O loiro se olhava de frente para o espelho, estava impecável, seu terno preto caíra muito bem em seu corpo e seus cabelos loiros estavam levemente arrepiados já que se encontravam molhados.

"A Hinata-chan não vai resistir" – Pensava o Uzumaki com um sorriso galanteador nos lábios já imaginando o rosto de sua namorada ao vê-lo tão arrumado.

Naruto rapidamente voltou para o seu quarto, foi aí que notou a zona que se encontrava o mesmo, sujeira pelo chão, lençóis jogados no mesmo, o loiro suspirou não acreditando que iria arrumar aquilo tudo por "livre e espontânea vontade", afinal, Hinata chegaria a qualquer momento.

Passou a arrumar rapidamente todo o seu quarto. Ficou mais tempo do que imaginava arrumando a "pequena" zona no local onde dormia, assim que colocava apenas a fronha na cama, o Uzumaki suspirou cansado, caiu com tudo encima da cama, se encontrava até um pouco suado.

"Tudo por um sim..."

'_Não seria legal se pudéssemos acordar'_

_'Na manhã de um dia novinho em folha'_

_'E depois de termos passado o dia juntos'_

_'Ficaríamos abraçados à noite inteira.'_

O futuro noivo? Não teve muito tempo para o descanso, já que se lembrara que tinha feito um trato consigo mesmo.

Cozinhar para a Hinata-chan!

Não seria difícil, seria? Afinal, ele era o Hokage! Nada podia com ele!

Era esse o pensamento do Uzumaki enquanto ia a direção à cozinha tentando se lembrar qual era o prato preferido de sua atual namorada, e futura noiva e mulher, pelo menos era isso que ele esperava e desejava.

"Ramen!" – Pensou o loiro animado e dando pequenos socos no ar, não teria nenhum problema em cozinhar um delicioso e suculento ramen para ele e Hinata, já que nisto ele levava vantagem!

Naruto quase bateu a própria cabeça na geladeira "Seu BAKA, ramen é a SUA comida preferida!".

Abriu a dispensa da cozinha voltando a pensar no que Hinata gostava de comer, aquela tarefa parecia um tanto complicada, mas enfim, com algum esforço conseguiu se lembrar.

"EBI GURATAN! É disso que a Hinata-chan gosta!" – Pensou o Uzumaki feliz consigo mesmo por ter se lembrado da comida preferida da Hyuuga, rapidamente o loiro começou a vasculhar sua cozinha atrás dos ingredientes.

Dez minutos depois Naruto estava sentado no chão da cozinha cabisbaixo, não tinha os ingredientes para o prato tão especial.

"A Hinata-chan não vai querer casar comigo!" – Pensava o loiro chorando desesperadamente rios e rios de lágrimas só de imaginar um belo de um 'NÃO' na hora do pedido que mudaria a sua vida. – "Um cara que nem ao menos tem ingredientes para fazer um Ebi Guratan"

"Acorda Naruto! Ela é uma Hyuuga, nunca se casaria com um perdedor feito você!" – O Uzumaki insistia em tais pensamentos pessimistas, porem como se não houvesse ficado triste por um só momento o loiro abriu um enorme sorriso no rosto e logo correndo para o telefone.

Naruto passou a discar rapidamente um numero no telefone, provavelmente de alguma residência.

- **Moshi, moshi** – Uma fina e sonolenta voz saiu do outro lado da linha, sendo respondida por um escandaloso grito.

- SAKURA CHAN! – Naruto gritou fazendo com que a garota dos curtos cabelos róseos afastasse o telefone da orelha.

- **O que quer Naruto?** – Perguntou a Haruno sem muita paciência, pois o loiro alem de acordá-la, fazia questão de gritar ao telefone.

- Posso passar aí na sua casa? – O Uzumaki perguntou esperançoso sendo cortado na mesma hora pela a amiga.

- **LIE!** – Naruto do outro lado da linha fez uma cara de cachorro chorão como se ela pudesse vê-lo.

- Mas Sakura-chan, é urgente, por que não?

- **Porque não te interessa** – A Haruno deu uma pausa – **Naruto, eu estava aqui dormindo, descansando depois de um turno no hospital, meus olhos estão pregados eu estou na TPM e você me liga pedindo pra passar aqui em casa? LIE, LIE, LIE!**

- Mas Sakura-chan, é porque eu quero fazer um prato especial para... – Naruto não terminou de falar, pois ouviu uns ruídos estranhos vindo do outro lado da linha, pareciam risadas, Sakura ria ao mesmo tempo em que uma voz conhecida falava coisas incompreensíveis com ela, assim que Naruto reconheceu a voz do individuo o mesmo provavelmente desligara o telefone na sua cara.

O Uzumaki praguejou mentalmente "Maldito teme!". – Não fora só ele que finalmente tinha se acertado com alguém, Sakura e Sasuke também estavam juntos, provavelmente tanto ou mais tempo que ele e Hinata.

"Já que não vai dar pra passar na casa da Sakura-chan, o jeito vai ser eu mesmo procurar os ingredientes" – Naruto pensou bastante determinado, porem logo ficou desanimado com a idéia de ter que sair de casa, estava a parecer Shikamaru.

Quando o loiro abriu a porta de casa para passar em qualquer lugar que estivesse a vender os ingredientes tomou um pequeno susto com quem estava parada enfrente a sua porta.

Hinata o estava encarando com os olhos levemente arregalados, provavelmente por Naruto ter aberto a porta antes mesmo dela apertar a campainha.

'_Tempos felizes, tempos passado juntos'_

_'Eu queria que todo beijo fosse interminável'_

'_Não seria legal'  
_

- H-Hinata-chan, o que você esta fazendo aqui? – Perguntou o loiro um pouco assustado, ta legal que ele tinha a chamado para ir a sua casa, mas ainda não se sentia devidamente preparado.

- Ah, cheguei em uma má hora Naruto-kun? – Perguntou a Hyuuga ao namorado, já se sentindo arrependida por não ter ligado para ele avisando que chegaria – G-gomen, eu quis fazer uma surpresa – A Garota dos olhos perolados disse se sentindo corada, abaixando um pouco o rosto.

Se Hinata não estivesse ali, Naruto teria dado inúmeros socos na própria cabeça, era um baka mesmo, ele mesmo a tinha chamado para ir ate sua casa e a recebia assim 'O que você esta fazendo aqui?'

Pronto para acabar com o mal entendido o loiro sorriu sem graça colocando um dos braços atrás da cabeça – Gomen Hinata-chan, eu sou mesmo um atrapalhado.

A Hyuuga riu tentando conter as baixas risadas com uma das mãos na boca, Naruto era mesmo um atrapalhado, Sakura não mentira sobre isso na hora de lhe falar os futuros defeitos ao namorar o Uzumaki.

Porem, se Naruto era um atrapalhado, Sasuke não era diferente, sua mania de ser indiferente a tudo e de tentar não transparecer seus sentimentos o deixava sempre em uns maus lençóis.

Mas isso não importava.

O Uzumaki balançou a cabeça arrepiando os loiros cabelos, estava a deixar a Hyuuga plantada na porta? Como era idiota.

Deu passagem para a namorada passar e quando esta estava a se aproximar dele não entrou na casa como Naruto imaginava e sim parou de frente para ele erguendo um pouco o rosto pelo Uzumaki ser mais alto.

A Hyuuga passou de leve os dedos no rosto do namorado, causando arrepios no mesmo, e com um singelo sorriso Hinata foi aproximando os seus rostos até seus lábios se selarem em um terno beijo.

As mãos da garota dos cabelos azulados foram em direção ao pescoço do loiro, intensificando o beijo, enquanto as mãos do Uzumaki desciam pelas costas da Hyuuga chegando até a sua cintura, assim a trazendo para mais perto de si.

Em um ato de pura saudade.

O beijo era calmo e ao mesmo tempo caloroso, a língua de ambos exploravam a boca de cada um de um modo carinhoso e desejado.

Hinata foi lentamente se desfazendo do beijo, deixando o Uzumaki com um pequeno 'gostinho de quero mais', a Hyuuga sorriu internamente e deu um selinho no loiro dando um rápido e pequeno abraço no mesmo e em seguida pegando em sua mão e o guiando para a própria casa.

Naruto a olhou de esguelha, Deus, era realmente com aquela garota que gostaria de passar o resto de sua vida.

'_Talvez se pensarmos, desejarmos, esperarmos e rezarmos'_

_'Isso se torne realidade'_

_'Então baby não teria nada que não conseguiríamos fazer'_

_'Nós poderíamos casar'_

_'E então seríamos felizes'_

_'Não seria legal'_

Naruto a observou soltar levemente sua mão e se sentar em seu sofá, como ela estava linda, incrivelmente linda.

Na verdade, irresistivelmente linda.

A Hyuuga estava com um vestido branco que batia um pouco acima dos joelhos, quando a roupa chegava em suas pernas, o tecido ficava mais folgado possibilitando movimentos leves do pano, era o tipo de vestido sem mangas com uma gola alta que cobria boa parte do pescoço da namorada.

Nos pés simples sapatilhas vermelhas com meias soquetes brancas.

Seus cabelos que agora batiam na altura dos ombros estavam presos em um belo rabo de cavalo que deixava pequenos e fios finos dos cabelos para fora do penteado.

E ele não pôde deixar de notar a pequena bolsa preta que a Hyuuga segurava com uma de suas delicadas mãos.

Era inevitável, nunca deixava nada passar quando se tratava de Hinata.

O Uzumaki saiu de seus pensamentos perante a namorada pela mesma – Naruto-kun, você fica muito bonito nesses trajes – Falou a Hyuuga não deixando de notar o avermelhado nas bochechas do Uzumaki.

Às vezes ela conseguia trocar as posições.

- A-arigato, mas você esta muito mais bonita Hinata-chan! – Elogiou o Uzumaki se recompondo do elogio que ela fizera a ele, fazendo a Hyuuga corar levemente.

Mas ela nunca conseguia por muito tempo.

Naruto arregalou os olhos como se tivesse se lembrado de algo, assim assustando a Hyuuga. O Uzumaki sem mencionar uma só palavra vôo para a cozinha deixando a namorada a vê navios sentada no sofá da sala.

A Hyuuga franziu o cenho – "O que deu nele?".

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Kuso! – Hinata ao ouvir o berro de Naruto vindo da cozinha correu em direção à mesma, encontrando o namorado no chão branco do aposento chorando rios e rios de lágrimas.

A Hyuuga arregalou os olhos indo apressadamente em direção ao loiro agachando e ficando ao seu lado, ao mesmo tempo perguntando o que havia acontecido.

Não aconteceu do Uzumaki responder nada e sim abraçá-la com força lamentando coisas incompreensíveis para os ouvidos de Hinata.

Porem antes da mesma fazer mais uma vez alguma pergunta sentiu o loiro soltá-la e ficar cabisbaixo.

- Gomen Hinata-chan, eu te chamei para comer aqui, mas nem comida eu tenho – Falou o loiro com uma fraca voz, a Hyuuga balançou levemente a cabeça, apesar de agora ser um Hokage, era incrível como Naruto não mudara em nada.

E ela se sentia imensamente feliz com aquilo.

Seus amigos podiam o zoar de tonto, burro, lerdo e todos os outros "adjetivos", mas se ele era tonto, burro e lerdo, Shikamaru era um preguiçoso que trocaria Temari por uma cama, Neji era um arrogante, Gaara um anti-social que chegava a irritar e Sasuke, como ela se lembrava, conseguia ser mais tonto, burro e lerdo com sua imagem a zelar.

Certo, certo, ela sabia que podia estar a exagerar, mas quando se tratava de Naruto, às vezes chegava a se assustar consigo mesma.

- Naruto-kun, não se preocupe com a comida – Disse a Hyuuga em um tom confortante fazendo o Uzumaki a encarar confuso – Eu trouxe ramen! – Hinata disse com um enorme sorriso no rosto enquanto tirava de suas bolsa um embrulho com papel de presente roxo e um belo laço prata.

- Isso na verdade era pra ser um presente de... – Hinata se calou assim que percebeu o que poderia estar prestes a falar, se recompondo a Hyuuga continuou – Ah, esquece, o importante é que temos ramen e eu sei que você adora! – Disse a dona dos olhos perolados satisfeita, se levantou animada pronta para preparar os ramens, porem percebeu que seu namorado não se encontrava tão animado quanto ela.

"Pensei que ele fosse gostar do presente... EPA! Isso já não é mais um presente Hyuuga Hinata!".

- Naruto... – A garota não pôde completar a futura frase, pois fora interrompida pelo namorado.

O Uzumaki se levantou de súbito do chão – Mas Hinata-chan, kuso! Eu sei que você prefere Ebi Guratan – Disse o loiro parecendo nervoso consigo mesmo.

Hinata sorriu com a reação do Uzumaki, ele estava apenas querendo agradá-la e ela querendo agradá-lo.

Que problemático...

Estava até a parecer Shikamaru.

- Ne Naruto-kun – A Hyuuga cortou suas lamentações – Tenho uma novidade para você, eu odeio Ebi Guratan – Disse a garota parecendo sincera, Naruto porem a encarou um pouco desconfiado.

Quando ele fazia aquela cara, estava na hora de apelar!

- Naruto! – Gritou a Hyuuga parecendo nervosa – Você não acredita em mim?

O loiro rapidamente tentou conserta a situação percebendo a expressão da namorada – N-não Hinata-chan, não é isso, é que – Naruto fora rapidamente interrompido pela mesma, e como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se há segundos atrás a Hyuuga nem estivesse prestes a sair da casa do Uzumaki batendo as portas e terminando de imediato o namorado, pelo menos era para esse o caminho que sua imaginação temerosa o levava, Hinata apenas sorriu com os olhos fechados.

Aquele sorriso que por mais que seu dia estivesse péssimo, ele sempre o melhoraria.

- Então, já que você me entendeu, vamos logo fazer esse ramen! – A garota parecia novamente estar animada e sem perder tempo pegou na mão do Uzumaki o colocando de frente para o fogão, estavam prontos para fazerem o melhor ramen de suas vidas.

'_Você sabe que quanto mais conversamos'_

_'Pior fica viver sem você'_

_'Mas vamos conversar'_

_'Não seria legal'_

Terminado de fazer o ramen, Hinata o serviu em um grande prato o colocando no meio da confortável mesa da sala e em seguida se sentando, com o gesto sendo imitado pelo o Uzumaki.

O casal se sentara um de frente para o outro.

A Hyuuga serviu os dois ramens, um para ela e um para o namorado, que para variar estava o devorando sem piedade. Como se alguém fosse sentir pena de um ramen.

A dona dos olhos perolados deu uma pequena olhada no loiro e em seguida parando a sua comilança com um toque em seu braço.

- O que foi Hinata-chan? – Perguntou o Uzumaki com a boca cheia e parecendo confuso, a Hyuuga apenas deu um pequeno sorriso e logo em seguida esclarecendo a duvida do loiro.

- Esquecemos de agradecer Naruto-kun – Quando a Hyuuga parou de falar o Uzumaki engasgou no mesmo instante, era incrível como nunca fazia nada certo, mas também estava nervoso...

O loiro engolira todo o ramen que estava entalado em sua garganta para em seguida se desculpar com a namorada.

- Itadakimasu! – O casal falou junto e logo apreciando suas refeições, Naruto como era de se esperar comia desesperadamente como se aquele fosse o ultimo ramen do mundo.

Afinal, o melhor ramen do mundo era o de sua Hinata-chan! Então é lógico que comeria como se sim, fosse a ultima coca-cola do deserto.

Já a Hyuuga apreciava o gosto de seu ramen com sua típica calma, e lógico que não podia deixar de pensar como estaria a preferir um bom Ebi Guratan, mas não podia falar isso para Naruto, não depois do trabalho que ele teria para prepará-lo.

Tirou os olhos perolados de sua refeição por um breve estante percebendo que Naruto não mais comia o ramen, e sim o ficava o remexendo com um semblante pensativo.

- Naruto-kun? – Quando o loiro ouviu seu nome ser chamado por aquela doce voz tomou um leve susto – Esta tudo bem?

- Hã? H-hai, Hinata-chan – O Uzumaki respondeu gaguejando um pouco, Hinata deu um leve suspiro.

- Você não é de gaguejar Naruto-kun.

- MUITO MENOS DE PENSAR DUAS VEZES! – O loiro gritou assustando um pouco a Hyuuga – Eu sou o Hokage!

Hinata apenas continuou o fitando surpresa.

"Como eu posso travar numa hora dessas? O que eu mais queria era ser um Hokage, não fraquejei diante de tal luta... Mas, e o que quero agora?". – Milhares de pensamentos passavam pela cabeça do loiro que encarava Hinata com a respiração acelerada.

Nunca estivera tão nervoso.

"Vamos Uzumaki Naruto! É só um pedido de casamento!".

- Hinata-chan... – Naruto falou o nome da namorada, porem não conseguia pronunciar nada mais, o Uzumaki soava frio e batia o pé no chão, efeito do nervosismo.

- Hmm? – A Hyuuga não emitira mais nenhum som, nem ela mesma estava reconhecendo o namorado.

- Eerrr... – O loiro engoliu em seco, apertou com força as mãos, como quando via nos filmes quando o homem finalmente criara coragem para fazer tal grandioso pedido de casamento, porem, para completar a cena faltava às alianças.

COMO FORA ESQUECER AS ALIANÇAS NO QUARTO?

- Hinata-chan, eu já volto! – Declarou o Uzumaki se levantando rapidamente, porem no meio de seu desespero acabou por tropeçar levando ao chão, junto dele o pano da mesa junto do ramen e tudo!

- Naruto-kun! – A dona dos orbes perolados gritou indo a direção ao loiro que alem de estar caído no chão, levava consigo uma tigela de ramen caída em sua cabeça. – Você esta bem? – A Hyuuga perguntou ajudando o namorado a se levantar, fitou o seu rosto, a tigela de ramen ainda estava em sua cabeça deixando cair pelo seu rosto, os pedaços de macarrão.

Hinata sorriu levemente demonstrando conforto e tirando a tigela da cabeça do Uzumaki – Hoje você esta nervoso, Naruto-kun...

"É claro que eu estou nervoso! Eu vou te pedir em casamento! Kuso!". – O loiro pensava juntando forças para finalmente fazer o pedido, porem viu sua namorada se afastando falando que arrumaria a bagunça.

Naruto sem pensar duas vezes puxou Hinata pela mão fazendo com que a garota ficasse de frente para ele, o Uzumaki a fitou decidido enquanto largava a mão da garota e pousava suas mãos nos ombros da mesma.

A Hyuuga encarava aqueles orbes azuis mais decididos do que nunca.

E Naruto encarava aqueles orbes perolados mais confusos do que nunca.

Eles não estavam no alto de uma montanha, não tinha nenhuma árvore com o balançar das folhas, o vento desaparecera para balançar levemente os cabelos do jovem casal, não havia passarinhos cantando muito menos uma bela cachoeira de águas cristalinas enfeitando a paisagem.

Existia apenas uma casa agora com o chão sujo por ramen, um terno que para estar impecável, agora tinha macarrão escorrendo por ele.

Quanto aos jovens, ele não estava sendo um cavalheiro, ele não estava ajoelhado, não segurava um buquê, ele não tinha nem uma aliança em mãos.

Ela não estava com um olhar apaixonado, ela não estava com as bochechas levemente coradas e muito menos estava a estar com um ar sonhador!

Ele estava nervoso.

Ela estava confusa, e porque não? Assustada?

Mas, mesmo assim...

- HINATA-CHAN! NÃO SERIA LEGAL SE NOS CASÁSSEMOS? – Naruto gritou com os olhos fechados enquanto apertava com as mãos os ombros da jovem. Porque não fez o pedido como todos faziam, 'aceita se casar comigo'? Era mesmo um baka.

E quanto a Hinata...

Ela apenas se permitiu perder a força do maxilar fazendo com que sua boca ficasse entreaberta, e seus olhos perolados estavam mais arregalados do que nunca...

Mas que surpresa! A fama do terno certamente era uma pura e maldita mentira!

'_Boa noite baby'_

'_Dormi, conversar, baby'_

'_Boa noite baby'_

'_Dormi, conversar, baby'_

'_Boa noite baby'_

**_Continua..._**

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_**

**Há muito tempo eu já queria escrever essa fic, e o seu aniversário caiu muito bem, para enfim, eu escrevê-la xD.**

**Parabéns Sannyh! A mestra das songfics! Não podia deixar de fazer uma song pra ti né? xD Mas, sinto muito, o próximo cap não vai ser uma song, mas tentarei dar o meu melhor o/.**

**Gostei muito de escrever essa fic, eu adoro essa música dos Beach Boys, na verdade, eu adoro Beach Boys, e realmente com outro casal, na minha opinião não ficaria bom, pra essa música, só Naruto e Hinata xD!**

**Estou até me sentindo mal, o aniversário da Jéssica ja passou e eu nem esrcrevi nada para ela, mas como é uma continuação, nem se eu ja tivesse a fic pronta daria para postá-la xD.**

**Paciência deve ser a sua maior virtude o! **

Mas, enfim! Parabéns mais uma vez Sannyh-chan, espero que tenha gostado da fic, gosto mais de ti do que dos Beach Boys xD, FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO!

Para não perder o costume: REVIEWS, vai lá, não te custa nada.


End file.
